La importancia de ser oscuro y decadente
by Juneau Minnet
Summary: Una conversación entre Nott y Zabbini donde la inminencia de los tiempos oscuros puede ser tema de debate... porque leer a un muggle no significa no tener el ansia oscura dentro.


_**Esto va para el foro Dramione... creo que fue lo mejor que me pudo salir en 2 horas T.T No hace falta decir que estos chicos le pertenecen a JK Rowling, no?

* * *

**_

La importancia de ser oscuro y decadente

-¡Demonios¿Siempre tiene que terminar con "Nunca más"? –irrumpió la voz del chico en el silencio de las mazmorras.

-¿Qué bazofia estás leyendo ahora? –se oyó que le respondió otro muchacho levantado la cabeza del reposabrazos del sillón donde estaba acostado para ver al dueño de la voz

-Edgar Allan Poe. El Cuervo. Realmente oscuro para ser un muggle. Creo que tenía unos cuantos dementores rodeándolo constantemente. –respondió el otro sin dejar de fijar los ojos en el libro mientras se removía en el sofá de una plaza buscando una mejor posición para leer a la luz de la chimenea y las velas.

-Tienes suerte de que en estas horas libres no haya nadie aparte de mí en las mazmorras. –dijo el segundo volviendo a posar su cabeza donde la había tenido minutos antes y volteando los ojos al techo.

-¿Alguna vez has leído a un escritor muggle oscuro? –volvió a preguntar Theo Nott.

-No. Nunca. Yo jamás he leído a un muggle. No son tan buenos. –contestó con profundo desdén Blaise Zabbini.

-Ah, eso es porque no te has topado con Baudelaire, o con Poe, Kafka, Anne Rice, Mary Shelley o Bram Stocker.

-¿Y ésos que tienen de especial? –dijo Zabbini incorporándose sobre un codo. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que el silencioso Nott le ganara en algún argumento de discusión –Son todos una bola de muggles que se dedican a fantasear con un poder que jamás contemplaron.

-¿Puedes asegurar eso?-contraatacó Nott con suspicacia.

Zabbini terminó por sentarse frente a Nott. Esta conversación parecía prometer mucho.

-¿Crees acaso que esos muggles tuvieron contacto con la magia?

-Oh, no solamente con la magia –dijo Nott con tranquilidad -. Con la magia oscura –sentenció dramáticamente-. Ninguno de ellos es gran partidario de los ideales de los "tipos buenos". Sus personajes son antihéroes, la clase de personajes que en los cuentos de hadas encarnan la maldad y todo aquello que el humano detesta de su comportamiento. Son hedonistas, majaderos, orgullosos, pasionales, sarcásticos, melancólicos y absolutamente encantadores.

-En tal caso, Theo, debo confesarte que jamás leí a un escritor muggle. En cambio, no puedo negar que mi debilidad son las películas –admitió elocuentemente -. ¿Acaso has tenido la oportunidad de ver la Naranja Mecánica, la saga de Hannibal, el Resplandor o Trainspotting? He de confesar que mi director favorito es Hitchcock.

-¿Tú, Blaise Zabbini, fan de películas muggles?

-Oh, Nott, no cualquier película muggle. Sólo la crema y nata de los filmes oscuros y decadentes. Como tus libros. Son películas plagadas de pesadillas, degenerados, de antisociales, psicópatas y sociópatas que se atreven a hacer lo que les place sin importarles dolor ni daño. Simple y pura retorcida mente humana.

-¿No te parece asombroso que mientras a los niños magos se les puede asustar con sólo la mención del Señor Tenebroso, los muggles cuentan con una infinita imaginación para plagar sus pesadillas?

-Ciertamente –concedió Blaise-. Mientras nosotros vemos a los demonios en la realidad, ellos los animan y los liberan en ríos de tinta y celulosa.

-¿Crees que sean más sensibles a los dementores? –preguntó Nott.

-Puede ser. Nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de verlos y los recursos para defendernos. En cambio, ellos no. Creo que a los síntomas que provoca un dementor sus doctores los llaman "depresión".

-¿No te parece linda la palabra? Es casi como "bajo presión", bajo, rampante, degradante... decadente.

-¿Todo eso te hace pensar la palabra depresión? Merlín Theo, estas enfermo.

-No, Blaise. No es estar enfermo, es conocer de etimología.

-¿Etimo...que?

-Etimología, el estudio del origen de las palabras –dijo con aire muy Hermione Theodore Nott.

-Sonaste a la sangre sucia. –dijo Zabbini ligeramente asqueado.

-Pues deberías tener en cuenta que desde que se peleó con su amiguito pelirrojo anda muy... depresiva –señaló Nott con una media sonrisa.

-Sin contar con el principito...también anda muy silencioso y meditabundo...

-¿Crees que tenga relación su común melancolía? –comentó malicioso Nott.

-¡Oye! Estamos hablando de oscuridad y decadencia, no de utopías. –respondió Zabbini herido en su amor slytheriano.

-Entre la luz y el abismo la línea es asombrosamente tenue. Y creo que estamos así del precipicio. ¿No lo sientes? El aire huele a terror y miedo. Todos estamos depresivos, tantos ya se han ido...y los que faltan de irse. Las hojas tienen un color pútrido y el aire se ha estado llenando de niebla impenetrable. El frío cala hasta lo más profundo de los huesos y nada te libera de los temblores... ¿ya te has acostumbrado a ello¿Al reinado del terror?

-El reinado del terror... suena a título de alguno de tus libros. Pero inevitablemente sí, me he acostumbrado y hasta me he tomado la molestia de aprender a disfrutarlo.

Un incómodo silencio se acomodó entre ambos chicos, se sumieron en sus reflexiones y por un instante se permitieron dejar de pensar en el futuro que les aguardaba fuera de las frías y firmes paredes de Hogwarts.

A lo lejos, se oía el tumulto de alumnos dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor. Las clases habían terminado por ese día y la enorme cantidad de alumnos se disponían a continuar la rutina del día sin considerar ni por un instante que su perfecto, seguro y bien planeado mundo estaba acercándose irremediablemente al borde del hoyo negro.

Repentinamente, ambos jóvenes escucharon que alguien siseaba la contraseña para entrar. Ambos adoptaron una postura despreocupada y ociosa, Theodore Nott desvaneció su libro, sabía que si lo convocaba, aparecería seguro en sus manos. La entrada a la sala común de Slytherin se abrió, y tras de ella apareció Draco Malfoy, empalidecido y con rostro preocupado, el cual cambió por una máscara impenetrable al ver que no estaba solo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar cenando.

-Lo mismo digo, Malfoy –replicó insolente Zabbini.

-Simplemente discutíamos. –dijo con inocencia Nott.

-¿Ah si¿Y de qué si se puede saber? –preguntó con falso interés Mafoy.

-Acerca de la importancia de ser oscuro y decadente en estos tiempos...

* * *

**_Bien, esto fue una pequeña conversación entre dos serpientes. Sigh. Espero que pueda entrar dentro del reto de Earwen...sino...me divertí mucho imaginándolos hablar de oscuridad y decadencia XD_**

**_Toda esta bazofia surgió luego de que el día de ayer tuve una pequeña plática filosófica con mi novio acerca de átomos, física cuántica, la impermanencia del ser y la agobiante necesidad de pertenencia humana..._**

**_Juneau ♪_**


End file.
